


Hooked on a Feeling (June)

by jamesgatz1925



Series: Valentine Challenge [5]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Almost smut, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Song fic, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 21:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesgatz1925/pseuds/jamesgatz1925
Summary: Sonny buys roses.





	Hooked on a Feeling (June)

Sonny was on cloud nine for an entire month. Not only did Rafael tell Sonny he loved him, but Rafael said it first. Sonny didn’t have to be the one to make things weird, or too serious, as he was one to do. He didn’t have to start an awkward conversation, possibly an awkward breakup, because Rafael said it first. He’s the one who blurted it out while watching a movie one night. It was Rafael.

Sonny’s heart and brain were just along for the ride. He was thrilled. His heart beat faster and his blood pumped steadier and Sonny had never felt so good in his life.

All because of Rafael. All because Rafael gave him a chance, because Rafael loved him.

So, Sonny decided to do something nice for his boyfriend.

And wasn’t that a turn of events.

Sonny.

Doing something nice.

Romantic, even.

For his boyfriend.

His boyfriend, ADA Rafael Barba.

Who scoffed at romantic gestures. Who rolled his eyes at displays of affection. Who pretended to be put out every time Sonny gave any semblance of caring.

Who would immediately ask Sonny what was wrong if Sonny didn’t kiss him upon entering his apartment. Who would insist on being the first to initiate hand-holding on their walks. Who would love a romantic gesture and hate to admit it.

Sonny settled on roses, because Rafael’s apartment didn’t have enough color. Everything was gray or black and white, not that Sonny minded, but the splash of color set perfectly on the dining table would set the mood for a wonderful evening.

Sonny picked up a dozen roses while also picking up dinner items, then set off to Rafael’s apartment to put it all to good use.

Rafael was already there when Sonny arrived, luckily, otherwise he’d be locked out with a bag of groceries. And the bouquet of flowers.

Rafael smiled warmly as he let Sonny in, right before Sonny ruined the smile by sweeping in for a quick kiss, as was their custom.

Matching smiles returned when Sonny headed for the kitchen. He set two brown paper bags on the island and began taking the groceries out. Rafael immediately sidled up behind him and rubbed his hips.

But Sonny was not to be deterred, not even when Rafael began kissing the back of his neck.

“Hey, hang on,” Sonny said, shrugging at the tickling touches. “I got somethin’ for ya.”

“Does it happen to be in your pants?” Rafael asked coyly.

Sonny chuckled, but his blood ran hot. “Oh, you’re in that kinda mood, huh? Okay, hang on...”

Sonny emptied the ingredients for a quick spaghetti onto the counter, then pulled out the roses.

“What’s this?” Rafael asked, letting him go in favor of taking the bouquet.

“Just wanted you to know that I love you and that you deserve something pretty every once in a while.”

“You’re pretty and I have you every day.”

Sonny rolled his eyes. Rafael grinned.

“Yeah, well, I don’t smell fresh as a rose right now.”

Rafael leaned back in and mouthed at Sonny’s neck. He whispered, “You smell delicious to me.” He licked Sonny’s neck, sucked, and Sonny’s hands tightened on Rafael’s hips.

Sonny’s eyes slid shut as he gasped at the feel of Rafael’s hot tongue and breath against his skin.

“Rafi,” he sighed, “Come on, I wanted to make dinner.”

“Let’s have dessert first.”

“What do ya have?”

Rafael splattered kisses up Sonny’s jaw to his ear, where he bit gently at Sonny’s earlobe, then whispered, “I want your dick in my mouth.”

Sonny couldn’t help but moan. “Damn it, Rafi.”

Rafael smirked like he didn’t know what he was doing. “What?” he asked.

“I wanted to be romantic, make you a nice dinner. Tell you I love you.”

“I love you too. And I need you.” He rolled his hips against Sonny’s, where he pulsed against his zipper.

Sonny’s fingers slid through Rafael’s hair and pulled. “Okay. Fine. Dinner after.”

Rafael gripped Sonny’s belt and yanked him to the bedroom, roses left on the island awaiting water to flourish.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Hooked on a Feeling by Blue Swede
> 
> Prompt: Roses


End file.
